The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) and a mounting board for mounting thereof.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor has advantages such as a small size, high capacitance, ease of mounting, and the like.
Such a multilayer ceramic capacitor is a chip type condenser commonly mounted on the boards of several types of electronic products, such as computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cellular phones, and the like, to play an important role in the charging of electricity therein or in the discharging of electricity therefrom and has various sizes and various stacked manners, based on an intended purpose of use and a level of capacitance thereof.
Among multilayer ceramic capacitors, a product requiring low equivalent series inductance (ESL) characteristics may be provided.
Such a multilayer ceramic capacitor may have a three-terminal structure in which three external electrodes are disposed on a mounting surface thereof to be spaced apart from one another in order to satisfy the requirement for low ESL characteristics, thereby allowing ESL characteristics to be maintained at a low level.
Multilayer ceramic capacitors having a three-terminal structure according to the related art are manufactured and then inserted into a measurement device for testing electrical characteristics of the multilayer ceramic capacitors. However, the multilayer ceramic capacitors inserted into the measurement device may collide with one another or may be subjected to friction therebetween within the measurement device, such that a portion of a ceramic body in which external electrodes are not formed, for example, a portion of a surface of the ceramic body opposing the mounting surface, may be damaged.
This problem may be partially solved through a structure in which three external electrodes are formed symmetrically with respect to one another in each of upper and lower portions of the multilayer ceramic capacitor having the three-terminal structure.
However, in the case of the multilayer ceramic capacitor having a structure in which three terminals are formed to be vertically symmetrical with respect to one another, issues may arise in that a pick-up rate may be reduced in a process of picking up a product using a pick-up device after the product is produced.
A nozzle of the pick-up device may be larger than a width of an external electrode disposed in the center of the ceramic body, but may be smaller than widths of external electrodes disposed on both end portions of the ceramic body, respectively.
In the case of the multilayer ceramic capacitor having a structure in which the three terminals are formed to be vertically symmetrical with respect to one another, an external electrode disposed in the center of an upper surface of the ceramic body is positioned in the center of a nozzle hole of the pick-up device. Here, since an inner diameter of the nozzle is larger than the width of the external electrode disposed in the center of the ceramic body, empty spaces are formed in the nozzle on at both sides of the external electrode disposed in the center of the ceramic body, and a vacuum state may be released through the spaces.
Such a phenomenon may prohibit a pick-up process from being properly performed when the product is picked up, and may cause the product to be twisted at the time of picking up the product, such that a pick-up rate is relatively decreased.